From My World Into Yours
by fanficchica123
Summary: 18 year old Vanessa has settled into a new life with a foster family after losing her own family in a car crash. But a visit to her family's grave lands her in a new world. A world which Vanessa has only read about. Now she must learn to live in a new era, face an old enemy and learn to love once again.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Into A New World

**Chapter One: Enter Into A New World**

**AN: In this story, The Chronicles of Narnia exists only as books and not as movies and was written not during the 1940-1955 time period as we know it, but rather during the twentieth century. The style of the books is the same; that is the Pevensieves still enter Narnia during the World War. I hope you enjoy this story. It's the first multi chapter fic I've ever written so I'm nervous. Please do drop a review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I (quite sadly) Do Not Own The Chronicles Of Narnia.**

A girl stood in front of a full length mirror clothed in only a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. Her eyes trailed the dark jagged lines that ran over her shoulders and biceps. Turning around, she twisted her head behind and picked up blurry lines that crisscrossed over her back. Sighing, the girl blinked her eyes and reached for the half rimmed glasses that hung precariously over the mirror.

Setting them over her nose, the girl felt the entire room come into focus and was able to see her scars with more clarity. Not that she really wanted to. No one wanted to see scars that reminded them of an accident. Shaking her head, the girl grabbed a full sleeved white shirt from her bed and pulled it over herself. As she began to pull sneakers over her socked feet, she heard the door open and looked up to see a kindly face peek in.

The woman at the door was in her 20's, was fair skinned, had warm green eyes and a kindly disposition. Her vibrant red hair was pulled into a haphazard braid at the nape of her neck and she wore sweats and a tank top. As she walked into the room, she held out a freshly washed jeans jacket towards the darker skinned girl and began to speak. "Mark said you were going out, so I got this out of the wash for you. Here. Want me to do your hair?" she indicated towards the shoulder black hair that was currently in a lopsided bun.

The girl nodded and turned around so that her back faced the door. As the red head began to brush out the black hair the girl spoke. "Lisa, are you sure you don't mind me going? I'll be back in a few hours."

"Of course not. You're 18 Vanessa, not a 16 year old. You don't need my permission." The red head named Lisa chided as she pulled the black hair into a simple ponytail and then sat back to admire the handiwork.

Vanessa turned around and smiled at the woman she had come to love as a mother in the past year "I know but it's a habit now." She stood up and grabbed her sling bag hanging on a hook behind her door and pulled the jacket over her shirt. "I'll see you soon. Tell Mark I can't wait for his dinner surprise. Love you." She said as she hugged Lisa and walked out the door and out the apartment.

Lisa smiled at the retreating form of the girl she considered as her own daughter and got off the bed to stretch her joints. She took a cursory look around the room and smiled at how neat and tidy everything was. Nothing was out of place and Lisa smiled as she bent down to straighten out the sheets on the bed. When she stood up though, her eyes fell on a painting that hung near Vanessa's closet.

The scenery was gorgeous with green plains, blue skies and cliffs that dropped to the ocean. It was beautiful but the main highlight of the scene wasn't the nature. It was the lion that stood tall and proud on one of the cliffs. His tawny mane was bright and vibrant and the animal oozed authority. Realizing that the painting was crooked, Lisa shifted it so that it was level. Then she turned around and walked out of the room, not realising that the great lion in the painting had just flicked his tail and had opened his mouth as if it were about to roar.

Vanessa was glad of the jacket as she walked the ten blocks to her destination. The wind had picked up considerably after leaving the apartment and she pulled the jacket around herself to try and conserve her body heat. As she walked down the partially crowded sidewalk, Vanessa felt the same dread and sadness that overcame her every time she made this particular trip.

Soon, she saw the entrance of her destination loom in front of her and Vanessa took a deep breath before she entered the cemetery. As she walked inside, she felt a sense of quiet settle on her, almost as if all outside sounds were being blocked. She moved slowly, making her way through rows of graves before she came to a stop in front of one large grave.

Going down on one knee Vanessa laid the bouquet of roses that she'd picked up from the florist on her way to the cemetery. She let her hand trail the girl as she set herself on the ground with her feet under her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Vanessa spoke softly. "Hi dad. How are you doing? Having fun? I'm sure you are. Andy must be having fun with the angels huh? And you and mum must be laughing and singing with them. I wish I could hear you."

Vanessa felt tears strain against her eyes and a lump form in her throat and her breath began to hitch as she continued to speak." You'll ….both were amazing singers. Re..remember when the four of us used to sing karaoke? We used to have so much fun. But now….now I hardly sing at all. I can't sing anymore. Especially not after…after the accident."

Here she took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions, trying not to crumble in front of her family's grave. "I don't blame you for swerving the car daddy. You were only trying to save us. But I wish that I had died as well, so that I don't have to live here by myself. I know I'm living with Lisa and Mark; remember him mom? He helped you and me out of the car when it was flipped. He's a good man. I live with them now, but you already know that. What…what I'm trying to say is…is that I miss you. I miss you all so much. And I wish you'll were here to talk to me. To help me. I'm…I'm scared, you guys. I've been feeling so scared for these two days, as if something bad is gonna happen to me. Please help me. Please. I feel so lost."

And with that, Vanessa lost her composure and began crying in earnest. She dropped her head to her knees and let her sobs wrack her frame. She missed her family so much that it ached. They'd been dead for a year but it still felt as if only yesterday she had seen her father's and brother's dead body and had held her mother's hand as she died.

Suddenly Vanessa felt a sharp pain go through her head which caused her to jam her eyes shut and clutch her head painfully. All around her she felt wind whipping at her clothes and felt the earth shake. Her aching head only let one coherent thought through: find a sturdy hold. Heart heaving with panicked breaths she blindly groped forward, reaching for the tombstone on her family's grave and held tight, all the time praying that she would live.

And just as the pain began, it stopped. The wind died down, the earth stopped shaking and Vanessa felt her hold on the tomb slip. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping to see the bleak sky, the dry ground and the dead leaves.

But the sight that met her eyes was far from it. Instead of the cemetery, Vanessa sat in the middle of a sun lit clearing. The air was fresh and seemed to be infused with flowers. The trees and flowers around her were in full bloom, birds were chirping and she could hear small animals moving about.

Shakily getting to her feet Vanessa felt something near her legs and looked down to see her purse tangled around her foot. She picked it up and slung it around her shoulder as she rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't having a very vivid daydream. Where the hell was she? This wasn't the cemetery. It was a sunny heaven.

That's when it hit her. Was she in heaven? Was her plea that strong that God called her to his heavenly abode? Just as she began to contemplate the entire situation, Vanessa heard an ominous growl from her left. She whipped her head around, almost giving herself whiplash in the process.

But what she saw made her forget about whip lash and made her blood run cold. Two pairs of sinister yellow eyes moved from the far edge of the clearing and Vanessa felt her breath catch when she recognized them as wolves. Large and silvery grey with white snouts, these weren't the sweet wolves from Disney movies, but the scary ones that would most likely rip her apart and feast on her dying self.

Before the wolves could come any further, Vanessa turned and bolted through the trees and immediately heard the sounds of pursuits from the two carnivores. Panic set into her and Vanessa pushed herself even faster. She was never one for physical activities and that unfortunately came into play in her life threatening situation.

As she ran through the thick undergrowth, Vanessa felt branches scrape at her arms and face, causing her wince but the howls and snarls of the wolves made her forget about the minor stings. She strained her head back to see how far away from danger she was but that momentary relapse caused her to trip over a large tree root and crash onto the forest floor.

She internally groaned as she felt her glasses fly a few feet away but forgot about it as she heard the pursuit of the wolves come closer. She immediately pulled herself up and tried to ignore the pain that was growing in her arm. She needed protection and fast. Spying a tree branch next to her, Vanessa grabbed and swung it just as the first wolf lunged at her. She thought she'd miss due to her blurry eyesight but the branch hit the animal right in the snout and caused it to whine in pain as it flew away from her. But that only seemed to anger it more and it came back with loud snarl.

Vanessa swung the branch in front of her trying to keep some space between herself and the wolves who were now stalking her. Again one of them lunged at her and Vanessa used her strength to swing right into the wolf's snout and she heard a large crack and the animal dropped dead at her feet. She dropped the branch in shock and moved back but that slight hesitancy of hers gave the second wolf ample time to leap forward and chomp down on the jean covered leg.

Pain. White blinding pain. A scream tore itself from her throat as the wolf tore away her flesh. Tears ran down her face as the pain clouded her mind and almost caused her to black out. Through hazy eyes, she saw blood, her blood run down the wolf's snout and the hungry gleam in his eyes. It leaped at her again, this time aimed for her chest and Vanessa closed her eyes as she waited for the impact that would kill her.

But it never came. She felt the wolf fall against her but then it just lay over her weakened form. When Vanessa reached up a shaky hand to push it away, she felt something against her palm and realised that whatever it was had killed the wolf. That's when she heard the yells and roars. She could make out shapes coming towards her and saw a large animal move into her line of vision but before she could make out what animal it actually was, the pain clouded her mind and Vanessa was welcomed into a world of black nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2: Healing The Unknown

**Chapter Two: Healing The Unknown**

**AN: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and alerted this story. It made me super happy and eager to continue with this fic. I apologise for the lateness of this chapter though. It turned out to be too long and I had to cut it short and plus I've been busy for the past two weeks. I do hope this chapter makes up for it and chapter three will be up as soon as I can stop writing.**

**So please read, review and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Chronicles of Narnia. It belongs to the late C.S Lewis.**

* * *

The black centaur paced anxiously in front of the makeshift tent, just as he had been doing for the past ten minutes. His hazel eyes moved from his men who were slowly roasting the two wolf carcasses over a fire to the red tent in which a healer and the unknown lady were in.

As the general of a regiment, Ares had seen many battles and ugly wounds. In fact _he_ had caused many of those ugly wounds. But he still shuddered at the image of the woman's leg when his men had pulled the wolf away. He saw her angry red flesh and white bone and the blood that pooled around her made him worry if the woman was going to live through the night.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the centaur turned around and met the blue eyes of Selene, a centaur healer who had traveled with his regiment. She motioned her head to the tent and the two of them ducked inside to see the lady resting on the cot, her foot bound in white cloths. But Ares saw that the white cloths were slowly being stained with red.

"I fear she will not make it for long. I used as much of the herbal salve as I could to heal her leg but the animal has cut right through the limb and the blood loss was extensive. She will last another day at best." Selene looked sorrowful as she looked at the unconscious figure on the bed. The woman's hair was coming out from the ponytail and her breath came in painful heaves as she lay on the small cot.

She turned her head as Ares began to speak, his eyes serious, "Cair Paravel is a hard day's ride from here. If I carry the lady there and Queen Lucy heals her with the cordial; would she live? Would that work?"

"That would, but you should take someone with you. You cannot manage yourself and her at the same time and the forest will be teeming with animal such as those wolves." Selene said assertively.

Ares nodded and said, "You're right. Very well, I'll take Damon. He's a good fighter and knows about wounds so he can help. We will leave as soon as possible. You send a hawk to the castle and alert them of our emergency. I'll alert Ghafer of the situation."

Ares only caught Selene's nod as he turned around and exited the tent where he immediately caught sight of the two centaurs he was looking for. Ghafer was Ares' second in command and a commendable fighter just like Damon.

The two were conversing with a few cheetah's and when Ares approached, the group all bowed respectfully before backing away as the black centaur motioned Ghafer and Damon forward. He briefed them of the situation and passed command over to Ghafer. The group quickly split; Ghafer leaving to tell the regiment of new circumstances, Damon to prepare supplies and weapons and Ares to pick up the lady.

Entering the tent, he saw Selene placing medical supplies and a small satchel into a bigger satchel and then zipping it shut. Handing it over to him, she said, "I've just sent the message. It should reach well before you arrive at Cair Paravel. Be careful with her and take care of yourselves."

Ares nodded with a small smile as he picked up the unconscious girl, careful of her bound leg. He held her bridal style in his arms as he walked out the tent with Selene behind him.

At the edge of the clearing, he saw Damon standing in wait for him with a satchel full of provisions and weapons at his side, and armour strapped around his chest. Carefully passing the lady over to the palomino, Ares strapped on his own armour before taking the woman back from the younger centaur.

He turned around to call out to Ghafer who saluted him in farewell and without a second look back at the regiment, the two centaurs crashed into the forest, their minds only focused on one destination: Cair Paravel.

Both centaurs rode through the night, only stopping to replenish their strength and rebind the woman's wound. It looked worse than ever as the skin turned an unhealthy white and the woman's face was a sickly pallor. The two rode faster still and though they met with no resistance, their worry was only lifted from their faces when they caught sight of the high golden turrets of Cair Paravel glinting in the light of the afternoon sun.

When they finally arrived at the gates of the castle, they found a young faun waiting for them and he quickly gestured towards the inside of the castle and explained that Queen Lucy was waiting for them in the infirmary. Nodding their heads in thanks, they moved into the castle and down a great hall before entering the infirmary.

The walls were bare save for red hangings that depicted the great Lion and several beds lay in rows. A few nymphs and female fauns moved about, clearing things and generally talking to themselves as they cleared beds and filled bottled full of potions and salves.

The moment he arrived in the infirmary, the black centaur saw Queen Lucy talking to a faun while she stood beside a bed and moving over to them, he quickly set the woman on the small cot before moving back, chest heaving with breaths.

The young queen gasped at the sickly state of the woman before composing herself and immediately took out her healing cordial from which she let two drops fall into the girls open mouth.

The result was immediate. The pale color began to leave her face, leaving only her healthy brown color. Unbinding the red cloths, the young queen blanched at the open wound but let relief cross her features as she saw the flesh and skin bind itself together and close. Gesturing one of the handmaidens forward, Queen Lucy got off the bed and moved out of the infirmary and indicated that the two centaurs follow her.

They walked in a tired silence, the only noise being the centaur's hooves on the marble floor and the swish of Lucy's red gown. Soon they came across the queen's room where two fauns stood at guard. Bowing respectfully to the group, they opened the door as the golden haired queen waved the two centaurs forward.

The room was large and filled with scent of jasmine. Silver and red hangings hung from the wall, some depicting Aslan while others had the outline of a cordial and dagger. A mahogany desk with a red cushioned chair sat a few feet away from a large stone fireplace where a few cushions and a large couch sat. An open balcony looked out to the Eastern Sea and next to it, a massive bed with cream and beige coverings.

Moving to a washing bowl that stood near her bed, the queen began to speak, "I commend you both for bringing her here so quickly. A few more hours and she would have died from the loss of blood and an infection. I will make arrangements so that she can stay in one of the guest rooms here. Also I will see to it that both of you are rewarded for bringing her here."

As she spoke Lucy looked up at the black centaur kindly as she set herself in the large chair that was near the large fireplace. The centaurs had moved up as well and at Lucy's words, Damon spoke softly with his head bowed respectfully, "My Queen, I mean you no disrespect but I am sure the General would agree with me on this; we need no reward for the deed we have committed. It was our duty and our reward is not necessary."

"Nevertheless it is deserved, young centaur. And I know you mean no disrespect. To speak one's mind is but a noble action. When your regiment arrives, expect them to be welcomed graciously and be treated with gratitude." Lucy said warmly as the two centaurs bowed from their waist in acceptance.

She smiled at the two centaurs as they rose and then gestured them to the door, clearly discharging them. When they reached the door however, Ares jolted with a realisation and bowed again, "Forgive me your majesty but I forgot about this. We found it near the girl and believe that it holds some of her possessions." Saying so, Ares opened up the black satchel and pulled out the smaller brown one he had seen Selene put in.

Lucy took it, curiosity alight in her eyes, "Thank you. I will see that she gets it's when she wakes up. Aslan be with you."

"And with you as well, My Queen. Our thanks and prayers are with you, our High King, the Just King and our Gentle Queen." Ares said with a bow before he and Damon left to await the arrival their regiment. Lucy watched them go and then picking up the bag that Ares had given her she went back down to the medical wing.

She walked back to the girl and saw that the fauns had exchanged the weird tunics that clothed the woman with a simple short sleeved pale blue dress. Her feet were bare and Lucy was glad to see that the massive gash that the woman had sported was now gone and there was no scar to ever prove that she was ever attacked by a hunger crazed wolf.

"Has she shown any signs of waking, Cleo?" Lucy asked as she sat near the woman and brushed a few strands of hair away from her tanned face.

The young nymph whose name had been taken inclined her head reverently and said, "None, your majesty. But we found scars covering her arms and back. We believe that she must have been in another accident from wherever she came from. As we were dressing her though, they began to disappear. We believe the cordial healed them as well."

Lucy nodded her head in appreciation, "That's good. I'm sure she'd rather not have scars on her. Can she be moved?"

"Yes. She is only unconscious because she needs to rest. She will wake in about half a day or more. Shall I call a faun to have her relocated, your majesty? "

"Yes. See to it that she is taken to the room that is near King Edmund's. Keep this there as well. I will there shortly. " Lucy said as she handed the small satchel over to Cleo and walked towards the door of the sickbay.

Cleo only nodded as she got to work and Lucy went out the door to go get Peter and Susan as her head turned with the events that had just taken place.

* * *

**A.N: Well this chapter isn't my all-time favorite and I hope it was okay. I apologise again if it wasn't as good as chapter one but not to worry, a lot of events will be taking place in chapter three. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions And Answers

**Chapter Three: Questions And Answers**

**A.N: I'm really glad for all the positive reviews I'm getting and it just makes me even more excited for this chapter. This has more action in terms of events and situations. I hope that the plot becomes understandable and that you all like it.**

**Read, review and as always ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Chronicles of Narnia. It belongs to the magnificent C.S Lewis**

Making sure that she was still speed walking and not running, Lucy quickly approached the entrance of the Throne room where the centaur on guard bowed and opened the great mahogany door for her. Entering, Lucy's eyes first fell on Susan who sat on her throne, her black hair in an intricate braid around her silver crown and her violet gown spread around her comfortably.

She thumbed through a thick volume while Peter pored over some papers in the throne next to her, his blonde hair falling into his face despite the elaborate golden crown on his head. Hearing the door open and footsteps coming close, their heads moved up to see Lucy walk towards them, her face serious.

"Hello Lu. Where have you been? Are you alright?" Susan asked as she shut her book and worry seeped into her features when she saw her normally free spirited sister look so grave.

"I'm not sure Susan. I'm alright… it's just something I saw today in the infirmary. We received a letter from one of the regiments that were on their way here. They had rescued a girl, about Ed's age from being mauled by a wolf. The animal had ripped off a part of her leg and she lost so much blood, it's actually a wonder that she didn't die. But the thing that worries me is that….she isn't from Narnia."

Seeing that her siblings looked confused, Lucy went on to explain. "She was found wearing clothing that isn't native to any of the countries here and well…she looks like a Telmarine, but I get the feeling that she isn't. Peter…I think she's from our world…but… from a different time. Her clothes look much more modern."

"A different time? But…that isn't possible. Isn't it Peter?" Susan asked with wide eyes. She was hoping that Peter would support her on this, on an issue that made no sense.

But the High King only shook his head and said thoughtfully, "I don't think so Susan. I've stopped believing anything is impossible after coming to Narnia. Lucy could be right about the woman but we won't know until she wakes up. Maybe when Edmund comes back tomorrow, he'll know something about this."

"Very well. If you need me I'll be in the room that's next to Edmund. That's where I've kept the girl so that I can check up on her. I also need to get started on those decrees so that Oreius can put them to effect." The sixteen year old Queen rose up from the stairs, brushing away at her skirts and moved forward to place a kiss on Peter's cheek.

"I'll come with you since I need to go to the stables. I promised Caspian I'd meet him in the Faun Wood today. I'll be back in time for dinner." Susan said as she got up as well and placed the book on her throne before moving to drop a kiss on Peter's head.

"You and Caspian are getting pretty close. You both have been courting one another since the start of last year's summer till this summer. He better be treating you alright." Peter's face was stern but the effect was ruined at the warmth in his eyes as he looked at Susan.

She often filled the role of an affectionate mother for him and he adored her for it. Susan was what kept him grounded and gave him comfort when he left the role of High King Peter the Magnificent and became Peter Pevensieve, the boy who grew up too fast.

"He is Peter. Do stop being so over protective. It doesn't become you. Now come on Lucy. We need to get going." And in an un-queenly manner, Susan stuck out her tongue and pulled a chuckling Lucy behind her. The centaur on guard only smiled at the antics of his sovereigns and bowed as the giggling queens left the room.

Susan placed a kiss on Lucy's head and with a wave she left for the stables. Lucy made her way to her own room first and changed her bright red gown for a subdued pale pink one. Slipping the silk gown over her head, Lucy pulled her long hair into a side braid and picking up a stack of paper that stood on her desk, she went out and into the occupied guest room.

When she entered, Lucy was pleased to see that the woman had been placed in the large bed that dominated the room and that the covers were tucked well around her body. The lay of the room was similar to Lucy's in terms of furniture placement. The only difference was the main color scheme of the room for while Lucy's was in red and silver with cream bed covers, this room had blue and silver hangings with ivory bed covers.

Setting her papers on the desk, Lucy moved to the bed and looked down at the comatose woman. The closed glass balcony let in a ray of sunlight that softly touched the woman's black hair and momentarily changed it into brown. Her chest rose calmly with even breaths and Lucy was glad to see that though the woman was unconscious, she was well.

Patting the woman's hand, Lucy walked back to the desk and setting herself down, began to read over the documents Oreius had given her a few days ago. They were reports of rebellious activities in the north and slave trading in the Lone Islands and Lucy had been writing out warrants in order to investigate more into the issue and ensure justice.

Every half hour the queen would glance over at the bed to make sure the woman was ok and hadn't woken up. Hours later, Lucy let out a tired groan and set her hand down. The gryphon quill she had been using hung limp in her fingers as she read over one of the reports of slave trade in the eastern section of the Lone Islands.

Looking out of the window, Lucy was surprised to see that it was already twilight and pushing herself away from the desk, the young queen walked back to the open balcony for a breath of fresh air. She let a contented smile grace her soft features as she inhaled the sweet scent of the air and felt at peace as she looked over the shimmering sea and the kingdom that she ruled alongside her family.

Suddenly a loud knock pulled her away from her thoughts and Lucy turned her head towards the great wooden door. Feeling the slightest bit lazy the blonde queen kept her back to the door and called for the person to come in. She wasn't afraid of it being an intruder because she knew that the two cheetahs at the door would sniff out any attacker. Hearing the door open, Lucy said nonchalantly, "Yes, what is it?"

"Nothing much, dear sister. It's just that I thought I'd be welcomed much more happily after being gone for two months?" With a loud gasp Lucy turned and threw herself into Edmund's open arms. The eighteen year old king only laughed and with ease, lifted up his sister and twirled her around in delight.

When he set her onto her feet, Lucy flung her arms around Edmund's neck and kissed him on the cheek before pulling back, "Oh I did miss you Ed! I'm sorry but I honestly didn't know it was you. I thought you were coming home tomorrow. Or at least that's what Peter said."

Edmund took in his sister cheerful face and said with an affectionate smile, "I know. I thought we'd make it by tomorrow but the weather and Aslan was good enough to let us come home early. And I missed you as well Lu. You make arguing about trading lines in Galma fun."

Lucy was about to reply when a slight moan caught her attention. Immediately she whipped her head back to the bed wondering if the girl had woken up but was disappointed to see that she had only moved in her sleep. She turned back to Edmund, and saw that the brunette king was staring at the girl with a keen interest in his eyes.

Seeing that Edmund was about to ask her the obvious, Lucy directed him to the armchair near the fireplace while she brought the wooden one she had just been sitting in and began to tell him about the woman's backstory. She explained about where the woman was found, the extent of her injury and the mystery of where she was from. Towards the end of her story, Lucy got up and handed Edmund the small satchel that had been hung over the bed post.

Setting himself on the plush black carpet, Edmund turned over the brown bag in his hands and saw that there was a small latch on the front of it. Turning the small metal piece, Edmund let out an 'hm' when he heard a small click and opened the flap.

Before he turned it over though, Lucy stopped him, "Ed! What are you doing? You can't look into someone's personal belongings."

"I know Lucy and I realise that I'm wrong. But if we look through her things we may find something to explain where she's from and her name or something like that. It's worth a try." And with that Edmund dumped the contents on the carpet.

A small green tube fell out along with a palm sized wooden hairbrush, a maroon bottle and a rectangular shaped purse. Lucy picked up the bottle and unscrewed the cap. When she saw the white gooey substance inside, she realised that it was scented cream, something that she used herself. Closing the bottle she went for the tube and decided that must be a type of lipstick. It looked a bit like what her mother had used years ago back in England.

Looking up, Lucy saw that Edmund had taken the purse and was slowly pulling up the silver tab that was on the side of the purse. Opening it, he saw that two of the compartments within the purse were full of coins and notes. Then he saw the small plastic cards. Picking up one, he was surprised to see the woman's face on it and saw that there was a name near the picture.

"Lu, these cards must be some type of identification. See, they have her name, age, a number and the name of an office." Edmund said as he turned the card over in his hands and watched as Lucy picked up another one from the purse.

"Her name is Vanessa. That's a nice name; it must be native from where she's from." Lucy said as she read the card and handed it back to Edmund.

"Probably. Come on, let's keep them back. This doesn't give us much about where she's from, hopefully when she wakes she can tell us more about herself. When do you think that'll be?" Edmund asked as he began to put the contents back into the bag and handed it to Lucy, who shrugged and got off the carpet to hang the bag over the bed post.

Just as she turned around, a groan caught her attention and immediately Lucy whipped her head back onto the figure on the bed and let out a silent gasp as she saw the woman (whose name she now knew as Vanessa) blink her eyes groggily.

Lucy heard Edmund move up beside her but she kept her focus only on Vanessa as the brown skinned girl blinked her eyes again and let out a soft moan. The queen put one hand up, motioning for Edmund to remain where he was as she slowly moved forward and sat on the bed.

Lucy put a gentle hand on Vanessa's shoulder and was rewarded with the swift opening of the latter's eyes. Lucy felt the woman tense up beneath her palm as fearful black eyes clashed on tender blue ones. Vanessa's eyes began to dart all around, picking up her new surroundings and her clothing.

Seeing that Vanessa was still panicked despite being out of danger, Lucy held her hand and spoke softly, "It's alright. You're safe here. Just take a deep breath and relax. We mean you no harm." The queen was glad to see that Vanessa took her words to heart and soon her erratic breaths began to slow.

Lucy reached out for a goblet of potion that sat on the bedside table as she slowly helped Vanessa into a sitting position on the bed. "I understand you have a lot of questions and I am willing to answer them all. But I need you to know that you are in no danger here. Do you understand?"

When she received an affirmative nod, Lucy smiled and gave Vanessa the silver goblet. Seeing that the woman was slightly hesitant she spoke reassuringly "Do not worry. Like I said, we will not hurt you. We only want to help and that potion will give you some relief."

Vanessa raised the goblet to her lips with shaky hands but suddenly stopped. She opened her mouth to speak but only a gravelly croak came out. Shaking her head and clearing her throat, the woman tried again and was rewarded with a raspy voice, "Did you say potion? As in magic potion?"

Lucy nodded her head, a look of confusion on her face as she took in Vanessa's incredulous expression. The other girl only looked at the queen for few seconds as if contemplating something and then without a word she gulped down the clear liquid.

"Better?" Lucy asked as she took the goblet from Vanessa who nodded and looked around. That's when she sucked in a sudden breath and she brought her hands up to her face. Curling them into fists, Vanessa rubbed her eyes a few times before blinking and rubbing them some more. And then she started, almost as if she realised something important.

Pulling back the thick duvet, Vanessa felt her eyes widen as she took in her completely healed leg. She stared at Lucy for a second who seemed to be studying her intently and then her tanned features turned angry and she spoke harshly, "I'm dead, aren't I? That's why I'm healed and I can see and you've been telling me that I'm safe. Because nothing can happen to dead people can it?!"

Lucy could only stare in shock at the heavily breathing girl. Of all the conclusions she had expected the woman before her to come to; being dead was not one of them. She opened her mouth to speak but Edmund beat her to it, his voice incredulous.

"Of course not! You're healed because my sister used her healing cordial to save you. You're safe because you're in Cair Paravel and are being protected by the centaurs, fauns and all the creatures that guard us!"

Now it was Vanessa who was shocked into silence. She looked back and forth between the two people in front of her and then laughed. Still laughing she spoke, a grin on her face, "You… you really expect me to believe that? Cair Paravel and centaurs?! Oh god what you think I was born yesterday! All those things only happen in Narnia and that's..."

"And that's the name of our country." Lucy cut in her voice disbelieving. "How did you know that?"

"What do you mean, how do I know that? Didn't you hear what I said? Narnia isn't real! It's a fairy tale, a fictional story written by someone with great imagination." Vanessa said resolutely. She was so adamant on the issue that Narnia wasn't real that Lucy was reminded of her family hadn't believed her about the kingdom they know ruled.

She glanced at Edmund and knew by the guilty look in his eyes that he was remembering his mistake as well. And then suddenly the guilty look vanished and was replaced by a deep suspicion as the Just King walked towards Vanessa who looked conflicted at something.

Edmund was surprised but somewhat pleased to see that the girl didn't look intimidated at his approach unlike others. Well the only other people who weren't intimidated by him were his family, Oreius and of course Aslan.

Shaking his head indiscreetly Edmund spoke in a tone that commanded attention, "Who? Who wrote about us and our kingdom?"

"C.S Lewis. Well, the late C.S. Lewis. He died last year after publishing the last Chronicles of Narnia book." Vanessa said.

"C.S. Lewis? Wait, could that be….? But that isn't possible. Professor died six years ago." Lucy was speaking more to herself than the other two in the room and looked absolutely confused. She looked at Edmund and opened her mouth to speak but her brother held up a hand, his expression contemplating.

Seeming to have reached a decision, his demeanor changed and became more reassuring and calm. "Obviously, there are something's that none of us are able to comprehend. Here is my solution. Dear lady, why don't you freshen up in the washroom while my sister brings up some food? I'm sure you must be hungry."

Vanessa nodded and followed Lucy who directed her to the large washroom that was a few feet away from the balcony. When the door closed, Lucy gave Edmund a questioning look and was answered with a look of his own. Shaking her head, Lucy left for the kitchen while Edmund turned to the stone fireplace and began a fire.

Ten minutes later Edmund stood looking out over the balcony, just as Lucy had done before he had surprised her. Hearing the washroom door open, he turned to see Vanessa walk out, her face fresh and hair falling neatly over her shoulders as opposed to the haphazard ponytail that she had worn minutes ago.

She pulled at the short sleeve of her dress as she walked out but seemed to remember something and stopped. Feeling Edmund's stare on her, Vanessa flushed in embarrassment as she explained her gesture, "I used to have scars on my arms and I never wore anything that showed them off. They're gone now but I've been doing it for so long it's a bit of a habit."

Edmund only smiled and gestured to the maroon armchair in front of the fireplace. "It's quite alright. You don't have to explain." Following behind, Edmund knelt at the fireplace and was poking around at the coals when the door opened and a trolley entered with a tray laden Lucy following close behind. Vanessa saw that the young queen seemed to be having difficulty in balancing the tray while pushing the trolley and was mouthing for Edmund to help her.

Instead, Vanessa got off her seat and took the tray from Lucy and followed as the queen pushed the trolley towards the bed. "Thank you. Ed, I told Peter and Susan that we would be eating here because you were tired. I brought the same for all of us so I hope it's alright."

She handed him on platter for which Edmund thanked her with a smile. He noted with satisfaction that his sister had managed to scrounge two slices of warm bread soaked in butter, mashed garlic potatoes, a leg of chicken and a bowl of gravy. A goblet of wine sat near the bread, its rich red color shining from the flickering flames that lit the room.

Looking up he saw that Vanessa was settled on the bed with the plate of bread balanced carefully on her lap. Making sure that everyone was comfortable and ready for a barrage of questions and answers, Edmund motioned for his sister to begin speaking.

Lucy looked slightly apologetic as she shifted her own tray on her lap in the arm chair, "First of all my Lady, we'd like to apologise for perusing through your personal artifacts. We wanted to know more about you and believed that your bag may give us some answers. It has only notified us of your name and your age. Other than that, we still have no idea as to how you came here or where you are from. Your bag is behind you on the post."

Vanessa thanked them as she plucked the bag off the ornate wood post. She flipped it open and gave it a cursory glance inside, as if making sure everything was there. Seeming satisfied, she set the bag near her and said, "So, you know I'm Vanessa. And I think I know who you both are. If what you say about Narnia being real is true, then you must be King Edmund the Just and you're Queen Lucy the Valiant. Am I right?"

Edmund nodded with a small smile, "Yes. You know who we are and we know who you are…or at least a bit of who you are. But we will find out more. Here's my condition. You tell us about your world and we'll answer questions about our world. Is that acceptable?"

"Sure. Before we begin though, I have a question. Is this actual wine?" Vanessa seemed a bit tentative as she eyed the blood red liquid. Edmund nodded in amusement and in reply Vanessa only gave out a accepting 'huh' before taking a sip of the wine.

Her eyebrows scrunched up a bit as the tart flavor traveled down her throat and she smacked her lips in a way that suggested that the wine wasn't going to be her most favored drink.

Wiping the edge of her mouth with her thumb, Vanessa moved slightly on the bed and began her story.

"The world where I'm from is a modernised world, with a different manner of speaking and living. Things are completely different and lives revolve around science, not magic. I was born in the year 1996 and was eldest in a family of four. My brother was eight years younger than me and we… we were a happy family. When I turned 17 though, my family got in an accident. Our car was hit by another and my dad and brother…they…they died on the spot while my mother died…. in the hospital."

Here Vanessa stopped as she felt her throat close. She dropped her head down and let her eyes trail the designs of her dress while she tried to retain her composure. She looked up timidly when the queen spoke softly, "I'm sorry for your loss Vanessa. Truly I am. We understand if you don't feel like talking right now…."

"No, I'm okay. I just need a second. Please." Vanessa took a deep breath and seemed determined to finish her story without crying. She took a bite of the bread as Lucy and Edmund looked on sympathetically.

"I escaped from the accident with minor injuries and scars. Since I was under 18, I was sent to live with another family for a year and even though it was hard, I settled into my new life. Then a few days ago, I began feeling paranoid. I felt that something was going to happen to me. Good or bad, I wasn't sure. But I felt scared so I went to my...my family's grave. It felt comforting to go there and speak to them. I was just sitting there and talking to their grave when I felt this pain in my head and the ground was shaking."

"I thought it was an earthquake and held onto my family's gravestone and when everything stopped I opened my eyes and found myself in some clearing. That's when I saw the wolves and I ran. I tripped over a root and lost my glasses there and then one of the wolves went to attack me so I swung this branch I found and hit him. It killed him and I was shocked because I'd never killed anything before and that's when the second wolf bit me. I thought I was going to die but when the wold fell on me I realised it was dead. The last thing I remember was some large creature walking to me before I blacked out. Then I woke up here."

"I see. Thank you for sharing your story with us, my Lady. I'm sorry for your loss as well. We understand if you'd like to continue this discussion tomorrow." Edmund seemed conflicted as he looked between Vanessa and his sister who looked like she was intruding on something private. Thankfully, Vanessa shook her head and said that she'd rather have her questions answered.

Edmund nodded in relief and spoke, "Alright. Well, the large creature you saw was a centaur from the regiment that found you and their General brought you here. So know, we who you are and how you got here. What I'm truly confused about is about how you knew about Narnia."

"Well in my world, magical creatures and magic itself is considered a fantasy. C.S Lewis was an author that became famous when I was about 10. He wrote of a world where centaurs lived, magic was normal and a Lion was ruler. He called it Chronicles of Narnia and went on to write seven books that spoke of adventures of the Pevensieves, who I guess is you; and many more. The plot was that four children entered Narnia through a wardrobe while they lived with their uncle, defeated the White Witch and became rulers of Narnia, residing in Cair Paravel."

"They stayed for many years and became adults but in the end when chasing a White Stag they came back to their own world and found that no time had passed and they were children again. They returned only after a year and found that 13,000 years had passed in Narnia and now they helped a Telmarine Prince called Caspian and made him ruler of Narnia. Again they were sent back but this time Aslan said that Peter and Susan weren't allowed to come back because they had learnt all they could from Narnia and only you two were going to come back."

"You'll did go back, this time with your cousin Eustace Scrubb and found that three years had passed in Narnia and that Caspian was sailing around the seas, finding seven Lords that his uncle had ordered to be killed. You'll found them though two were dead and one was crazed. Also you defeated this evil mist thing that was capturing people and when you destroyed it, you ended up at the edge of the world and found Aslan's country where he returned back to your world and you'll never come back again."

"The rest of the books talk of how your cousin returned with a friend of his and found that Caspian had married Lady Lilliandil who was a star and his son had been captured. Another spoke of how Susan was going to be married off to Lord Rabadash and the last book spoke of when Narnia was destroyed by Aslan and all those who had been loyal to him were allowed into his Country. Umm...Susan wasn't allowed back in though, because Lewis wrote that she lost faith in Narnia and pretended it was a game you'll played as kids. That's the main idea of it. He published the last book when I was 17 and a few months later, C.S Lewis died."

When she stopped speaking, Vanessa had no idea how to react to the two wide eyed people in front of her. Lucy spoke first, shock apparent in her tone, "Well. That's…a…lot to take in. I can't believe Professor Clive's dead. And that he wrote books. About us." She looked over at Edmund who rubbed a hand across his face and slumped in his chair in wonder.

"Okay, look. I know you two must be in a shock but I've got questions for you both. Questions that I don't understand myself. Like, are all the stories true? "

"In a way yes. But only half of what you have read is true." Lucy seemed slightly sad as she spoke and looked into the fire rather than at Vanessa, who for her part was sitting cross legged on the bed and was eating her mashed potatoes.

"Entering Narnia, defeating the White Witch and becoming rulers of this country is all true. But we have never left Narnia. And I can assure you that we never are going to leave because 3 months ago, we caught the White Stag. We caught it and asked for our family to be strong in our faith towards Aslan and to never let us be torn apart by war or anger and that our kingdom never fall into unjust war. Those wishes have been granted to us."

"Wow. So if you stayed in Narnia then I'm guessing all the other stories are true as well except for some. Which ones are true?" Vanessa took another sip of the wine but it went down a bit better than last time and she didn't look like she wanted to gag.

"Well, we do have a cousin but his name is Alfred and he was only two when we came to Narnia. Rabadash did try to force Susan into marriage but thankfully Edmund and I defeated his army witht he help of Archenland while Peter fought the giants in the North. Right now she's courting King Caspian of Telmar. We did defeat his uncle two years ago and he's been making plans to sail the seas searching for the Seven Lords."

"Whether or not he will meet a star on these travels remains to be seen but I doubt he will marry anyone but Susan for his heart belongs to her alone. And as for Susan losing faith in Narnia; well that is preposterous! She loves it here more than anything; she wouldn't pretend it's a game. I don't know why Professor would even write that. That and us leaving Narnia."

Lucy looked worried and most surprisingly, betrayed as she said that. Her hands twisted in the fabric of her dress and she looked up when Vanessa spoke in a pacifying manner, "That's because of the audience he was writing for. C.S Lewis put in those scenes to show that not all people are going to have happy endings and that sometimes one loses faith when they lose something. I don't think he ever meant to say that Susan would actually stop believing in Narnia. I mean, she's lived here for a long time. I don't think she can pretend it's a game at this stage.

Lucy looked satisfied with that so Vanessa continued with her questions, "So most of the books are true. That's been established. What I don't get is who C.S Lewis is to you? It's obvious that you're mad at the fact that he wrote that stuff about Susan losing trust and you'll leaving. He was an author in my world, what was he here?"

This time Edmund spoke up, "He was a historian from Archenland. He believed in Narnia and had studied its history for quite some time and when we ended the Hundred Year Winter, he offered his services to us. He became our friend and confidante and he wrote books of our lives in England and our lives here. Then six years ago he told us that he may have found a way to go back to our own world and he wanted to go through so that he could learn more and tell us of what had changed there. He left a month after this discovery and when he didn't return after six months, we deemed him dead. It was a great loss as he was very close to us. Professor Cornelius has now filled his role as our historian."

"Well I'm guessing that's where he got the time difference thing from. See when he published his book I was only 10 and he had published small stories way before that. He might have incorporated that concept into his novels too." When Edmund nodded, Vanessa let out a huff of air and said, "Well then that answers all our questions now doesn't it?"

"All except one particular question. Why were _you_ brought here?" Edmund didn't look suspicious, just completely confused.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders and was about to answer when she was interrupted by a large yawn. She slapped a hand over her face in embarrassment as Lucy stood up to keep their empty plates and goblets back on the wooden trolley with a small smile on her face.

"Edmund, why don't we find an answer to that tomorrow? You must be tired and I'm sure Vanessa is exhausted. We can talk again tomorrow and introduce her to Peter and Susan."

"Very well. Thank you for your company this evening my Lady and thank you for your tale. I will leave you in the capable hands of my sister and see you both tomorrow morning in the Throne Room. Good night." Edmund got off the chair and pressed a kiss to Lucy's head before taking Vanessa's hand and dropping a light kiss on it.

Immediately, Vanessa felt a weird sensation travel from the place Edmund's lips had touched all the way up to her shoulder. She stiffened slightly as the man in front of her let go of her hand and with a courteous bow he took the trolley and went out the door.

"Come Vanessa." Lucy's voice quickly pulled her out of the momentary lapse she had and she turned to look at the Queen. "I'll give you something much more comfortable to wear. Tomorrow will be a busy day for you." Saying so, Lucy took Vanessa's hand and led her to the armoire which held a multitude of gowns, dresses, tunics and sleeping gowns. She handed the tanned woman a simple purple one as she explained how to diminish the torches in her room and how to put out the fireplace.

And then with a quick goodnight and a comforting smile, Vanessa was left by herself for the first time since she woke up. She let her eyes roam the interior of the room and took in the décor and warm candle light. With a small sigh, she slipped off the blue cotton dress she was wearing and hung it in the armoire before walking back into the washroom.

There she changed into the silky purple gown and found something that could be used as a toothbrush in one of the drawers underneath the washbasin. Quickly brushing her teeth, the eighteen year old made her way to the torches that surrounded her room. She quickly extinguished them and walked to her bed in the now dim room, the only light coming from the fireplace. Slipping under the ivory covers, Vanessa let her head go back on the events of the day.

Closing her eyes, she felt a tear slip down her cheek as she thought of the family she had left behind. She finally been able to trust them and just as she had fallen in love with this family, it had ripped away from her. She didn't know why she had been brought here or what she was going to do but as Vanessa slipped into a deep sleep, one thought raced through her mind, 'What would she face tomorrow?'

**A.N: OH MY GOD IT'S DONE! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER STOP WRITING! This chapter is huge! Jeez, okay I'm sorry for the length of it but I do hope you'll enjoyed this chapter and found that it answered some or any of your questions. Chapter four will come but it may take a while. Things have to build up and the next chapter will be the starting of that hill. So until then, SAYONARA and THANK YOU for reading! It makes me really happy. **


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

**Chapter Four: A New Friend**

**A.N: OH MY GOSH! I cannot believe I've been away for so long! I am so very sorry but after I posted the third chapter, so many things in my life caught up and I lost interest in this story. I am very sorry for that and promise to try to be regular with updates from now on. Thanks to all my reviewers for your lovely words of encouragement and praise and I hope you enjoy this chapter as crappy as it is. **

**As always, review! It makes me more excited for this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Chronicles of Narnia. ****  
**  
The first thing Vanessa's semi-conscious mind realized was that she was sleeping on a bed that _definitely_ did not belong to her or anyone in the household. Neither of the beds in the apartment had satin bed sheets and Vanessa would know because she'd just changed them last week. The second thing was that there was someone in the room, humming and pulling what sounded like curtain drapes. She didn't have curtains in her room, just window blinds.

Turning her head to the side, the brunette cracked her eyes open to small slits. It wasn't much to give her a full view but the small image she received was enough to pull her eyes wide open and let Vanessa remember _exactly_ where she was.

She wasn't in the two bedroom apartment that she shared with Mike and Lisa.

She was in Narnia.

Vanessa was in a place which she had considered a fantasy, a creation of the mind. Letting out a small sigh, she rubbed at her eyes to get the sleep out when a scared squeak caught her attention.

The brunette looked up to see a young woman, staring at her with something akin to amazement and fear. And the woman wasn't the only one. Vanessa had to stifle a gasp of her own as she took in the golden hair, the gossamer dress, the green eyes and the pointy _elf_ ears on her head.

Without thinking, she blurted out, "Are you an elf?" and then slapped a hand over her mouth at how rude she sounded. Before she could apologise though, the woman spoke timidly, "No, my lady. I am a nymph of the trees, a servant of the great Lion and your handmaiden. I beg of you to forgive me for rousing you from your sleep and looking upon you with such disregard. Please, I meant no disrespect."

Seeing that the little sprite was about to cry, Vanessa quickly got off the bed and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, really, its fine. Please don't cry. I didn't mind waking up to your singing. It's beautiful. My name is Vanessa. What's yours?"

"Calliope, my lady."

"Nice to meet you, Calliope. And there's no reason for you to be my handmaiden. I've never had anyone wait on me hand and foot and honestly I don't want to. I'm not an invalid."

"But my lady, what am I supposed to do if I am not to attend you? My service to Cair Paravel's guests is how I repay the Kings and Queens for their generosity and to the Great Lion for his love."

Vanessa hmmed under her breath, thinking, before a grin lit up her face, "You can be my friend. I'm new in Narnia and I'd like someone who knows this place well. And if you want to help me then you're welcome to. I don't need you to clean my room or do my bed, I can do that myself. I'll need help with tying on those dresses and corsets and what not. What do you say? I think it's a great compromise, hmm?"

Calliope stayed silent for a few seconds, wondering at the possibility of being a friend and guide to a woman who was above her in rank. Seeing no harm in her new employment, the nymph nodded and smiled when she saw Vanessa's grin. Turning back to the bed and beckoning the blonde to follow her, Vanessa began making her bed, "So what duties were you supposed to do as my handmaiden?"

"Well, I'm to help you bathe, dress, bring you meals when you require them in bed or ready a horse if you wish to ride. I am here to do your every bidding. I am not to talk out of turn or answer a question that is not asked of me. I am your willing servant and was born to serve." Calliope rattled off absentmindedly as she watched the brunette tuck and fold covers in curious fascination. When she saw the hands still, the nymph looked at the woman and had to cover her mouth to stop her giggles.

Vanessa's answering expression was nothing short of comical with her wide eyes and slack jaw. Shaking her head, she shut her mouth and breathed out, "Wow, okay…uhh. Well, you can scratch most of those duties off your list. As for being my born and willing servant, that's a little over the top for me so scratch that off too, okay?"

When Calliope nodded, Vanessa breathed out a sigh of relief and requested the blonde to choose an outfit while she brushed her teeth. Apologising for her early morning breath, Vanessa moved into the washroom and went over her morning routine. As she brushed her teeth, she noticed that the large bathtub behind her was filled with water and letting off some steam. A long robe hung on a nail behind the door and a stool sat right behind the tub.

Rinsing her mouth out, Vanessa opened the door and found Calliope at the armoire, looking through some dresses. "Calliope, is the bath for me?"

"Oh, yes my lady."

"Okay, new rule. My friends call me Vanessa, not my lady. And you're my friend, okay?"

"Of course, my la…Vanessa. Forgive me, that is going to be difficult. I'll help with your hair. Call for me when you are ready."

Nodding, Vanessa ducked back inside the bathroom and stripped off the knee length gown and her underclothes. Rolling them together, she kept the bundle at the edge of the tub and eased herself into the warm water. She called out for Calliope and saw the girl walk in with a towel and undergarments.

Setting the clothes on the counter, Calliope pulled out two bottles of soap and setting herself behind the brunette, the two women began to work with Calliope washing Vanessa's shoulder length hair while the brunette washed herself. They worked compatibly, each learning about the other's life.

Vanessa learnt that Calliope was a cherry tree nymph and was born and raised in the villages surrounding Cair Paravel. Calliope explained that nymphs lived as long as humans except when their tree or source of power was cut or destroyed. When she was 15, she was sent to be trained as a handmaiden in the castle and had lived here ever since. At 16 she was eligible to be tasked as a personal handmaiden to a female guest and after six months, Vanessa was the first person she served who became her friend.

For her own part, Vanessa said nothing of where she actually was from. She had a feeling that she wasn't supposed to say anything to this nymph who was to be her servant, not her friend. Even though she had only known Calliope for an hour, Vanessa felt a strong sense of attachment towards the young girl, almost like an older sister and didn't want to lie to her. Unfortunately she did.

Grasping at the things she knew of Narnia and the royals of her own world, Vanessa spun a tale that she was from Telmar and was travelling through the forest because she wanted to apprentice herself to the historian of the castle. She maintained the truth of how she had been injured but made it so that her family had been killed by bandits while Vanessa was at a friend's.

By the time both women were done talking, Vanessa was clean and smelt of lillies. Calliope held out the towel for her and averted her eyes as Vanessa stepped out and wrapped the fluffy cloth around herself. Wiping herself dry, she traded the towel for the robe and walked out into her room.

Still rubbing her hair, the brunette sat herself at the large dresser that was next to armoire and began to apply cream onto herself while Calliope stood at the armoire, contemplating the many gowns that were hung inside.

"Vanessa, do you have a preference for gowns?"

"No. Just as long as they fit me and look good. Why don't you pick one and give me that?"

"Hmm…okay then. Not this…no…oh! This is perfect! Close your eyes. I think you'll like this."

Vanessa chuckled at the excitement in the nymph's voice and obliged. She stood up, undid her robe, closed her eyes and put her hands up straight. She felt the flutter of material as the dress fell over her head and rested atop her frame.

"Wear these flats. Okay and… that's perfect. Come here and when I say so, open your eyes."

Pushing her feet into the shoes given to her, Vanessa felt her herself move forward slightly and then a soft command to open her eyes.

When she did, it took all her will power not to drop her jaw open and swear at the image in front of her.

Vanessa looked nothing like the modern day woman she was supposed to be. Gone were her jeans, jackets and sneakers. In their place was a long sleeved baby blue and white gown. The corset had strings that zigzagged across her chest and ended in a bow. She tightened it a little to frame her bosom better but Vanessa had to admit it; the dress was simple yet elegant. The silver flats complimented it perfectly.

Turning around, Vanessa saw Calliope hold out a silver ring with a blue diamond for one finger and a simple bracelet for another hand. Putting them on, the brunette twirled and felt the dress swing out around her. She stopped with a giggle and on an impulse, hugged the little nymph. "Thank you." She breathed out.

Calliope only smiled and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock on the door. Vanessa called for the person to come in and smiled when she saw Lucy walk in. The Queen was dressed in emerald green robes with a red accent and smiled at the sprite when she bowed and bade her good morning. When her eyes fell on Vanessa however, she gasped at seeing the change in the tanned woman. Vanessa only grinned and gestured at Calliope as the reason behind her alteration.

"Oh Vanessa, you look wonderful! You're going to make an amazing first impression on everyone. Come on, let's get going or we're going to be late."

Chuckling, Vanessa let herself be dragged out of her room but not before saying goodbye to Calliope and asking her to meet her in the library later. As the two walked down the large hallway, Vanessa absorbed the architecture all around her. Large turrets, pillars of gold and marble and glass paintings adorned the walls and Vanessa had to refrain from touching the designs and gasping over and over again.

Just before they reached the dining room, Lucy explained that she and Edmund had told her story to her older siblings, Oreius and Professor Cornelius so that Vanessa wouldn't have to repeat herself. Vanessa only nodded and felt her stomach began to churn at the thought of meeting these new faces.

Lucy glanced at her sympathetically and patted her back. "It's alright. Peter and Susan will love you and so will everyone else. You don't have to be nervous. I'll go in first and introduce you and then you come in. I promise you'll be fine."

Despite Lucy's reassurance, Vanessa couldn't help but worry and was glad when they finally reached the large double doors. She let a small smile through when Lucy hugged her and knocked on the door before letting herself in. She heard the young queen greet her siblings and then some small talk before her own name was called out. Taking a deep breath, Vanessa steeled herself as the great doors opened and she walked into the room to meet the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

**A.N: Well...how crappy was that? Ugh...well I still hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for ending it off so early but I have an idea for this story to move ahead and if I made this chapter any longer, I wouldn't be able to post this soon. Next chapter will have some action (hopefully) and will come up as soon as I can make it. There's a picture of Vanessa's dress available on my profile if you'd like to s****ee it. See you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting And Greeting

**Chapter Five: Meeting and Greeting**

**A.N: I am SO SORRY! You guys actually have no idea how sorry I am about the delay with this chapter. But to be honest there were a lot of things rebelling against me when I was writing this chapter. Technology, life and laziness were just a few of the obstacles I had to overcome and I finally beat them just in time for posting on New Year. Just as a quick note, I changed Cassandra's name to Calliope for personal reasons. Please do review because it tells me that people actually like this story. **

**Enjoy and Happy New Year! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Chronicles of Narnia.**

Peter shared a look with Susan as the doors of the dining room opened. His eyes took in his youngest sister, regal and yet with a hint of mischief in her brown eyes. He smiled benignly before his gaze relocated towards the woman behind his sister. His blue eyes took in the tanned woman's slightly trembling form and realized that she was nervous. Peter caught Lucy's warning gaze upon him and answered with a quick wink.

He waited quietly for the two women to draw closer to the table behind which he was seated and when Lucy was a few feet away, she stopped and bowed slightly. Straightening up, she spoke, "Brother and Sister, Rulers of Narnia. I present our guest, Lady Vanessa."

Lucy gestured behind her and Vanessa stepped forward. Peter watched as she took a deep breath and with a smile, the brunette dropped into a flawless curtsy. Head bowed she spoke, "Your majesties, it is truly an honor to be before you. I'm grateful for this opportunity and apologise if I have disregarded any customs of your kingdom."

Peter had to say, he was impressed with the woman's perfect decorum and a quick glance at his sisters said that they were impressed as well. Standing up, he bade Vanessa to straighten up and spoke, "Please, my lady. You need not apologise for you have not done anything wrong. And it is an honor to make your acquaintance as well. I am much enthralled by your world and wish to hear more. Please join my sisters and myself for breakfast and regale us with your tales, if it should please you. I daresay you know who we are?"

Vanessa inclined her head at the invitation with a relieved smile, "That I do, High King Peter. And it is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Susan."

"Likewise, my dear. Come, sit. I have much to ask you about your world." Susan smiled and gestured towards the chair next to her.

Vanessa nodded and grinned at Lucy who smiled back and motioned for her to follow. Walking up the raised dais, Vanessa watched as a satyr she hadn't seen before in the room pulled out the Queen's chair and then pulled out one right next to Lucy.

Smiling her thanks at the satyr, Vanessa sat down and noted the placement of the chairs near the table. Four of the chairs had the initials of the royals engraved on them and four more chairs were placed after Edmund's and Lucy's chair and these held the image of Aslan.

Vanessa was pulled out of her musings when she heard Susan ask, "Where is our young brother? Is he alright? I do believe that you had gone to see him Lucy."

"I did, dear sister. Unfortunately, our brother was quite exhausted after the events of last night and asked if he could be excused from the morning's meal. He promises that he will join us this evening for dinner."

"Very well. Our brother shall join us later. But for now, my sisters and dearest lady, shall we begin?" At the answering nod, Peter clapped his hands twice and from behind them, a door opened and four nymphs entered.

Each nymph held an intricate golden plate upon which a different breakfast food was piled. Lucy saw Vanessa's confused expression and whispered to her, "They'll come in front of you and you can pick what you want."

Nodding, Vanessa looked at the platters in front her and began to fill her own golden plate with sausages, eggs, toast and potatoes. Another nymph came forward and offered her different beverages and Vanessa asked her to pour a glass of orange juice.

As they began to eat, Susan and Peter each asked Vanessa questions about the world she had come from and the brunette was only too happy to answer. She told them about how the Second World War had ended but that world peace was still unattainable. She told them about the countries she visited, their cultures, the advances in technology and made a promise to show them her cell phone once she got it back from her animal ravaged clothes. And as the five of them conversed, Vanessa realised something.

In the books, C.S Lewis had painted the four royals to be stiff and proper while addressing each other. She had even seen the same attitude being used by the British royals in her own world. But it seemed that the situation was nothing close to the truth. Though the siblings were trying to be formal in front of her, Vanessa could see that they were nothing of the sort. Ever so often she caught Lucy sticking out her tongue at her brother or Susan smacking Peter on the arm if he said something relatively stupid.

Towards the end of their meal, Susan asked her, "So my lady, you truly have no idea as to why you were brought here?"

"No, your highness. I'm afraid I really don't know why I've been brought to Narnia. But no matter the reason, I know that I will enjoy your kingdom and will love it."

"Well, until we can find a reason for your arrival, you must have something to occupy your time. Do you know what you'd like to do?" Peter asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I do have a small idea, your majesty. I would like to apprentice myself to the royal historian. I believe he would like to record some of my tales and I would love to read the different books he has."

Peter nodded thoughtfully and said, "That is a fair request and I believe it will be well received. Very well, Queen Lucy shall take you to the Royal Historian, Professor Cornelius."

"Thank you, your majesty. May The Lion's blessings be upon you and Cair Paravel." Vanessa got up from her seat with a smile and with a quick curtsy towards the royals, she walked off the dais. She waited for Lucy to join her and bowing once again, the two began to walk towards the doors. When they had left the room, Peter looked over at Susan and asked, "Well… what do you think of her?"

Susan responded with a smile directed towards the closed doors, "She's lovely. And I sense that she will be soon accepted by those around her. She has a sort of charisma, wouldn't you say? And I do believe Aslan has a plan for her. He always does. He'll show her the reason for bringing her here."

"What did I tell you? You had nothing to worry about!" Lucy said with a grin as she looped elbows with Vanessa and walked down the hallway. Her companion smiled back, "I know, but it isn't always easy meeting up with a royal. They were nice though. You guys all seem to love each other."

"We do. I mean sure we fight and argue, what with trying to rule a country, but it never gets out of hand."

Vanessa nodded, remembering her own fights with her parents and her brother. She was one who could hold grudges for a long time and often after an argument, she would refuse to speak to her brother or mother. But somehow, her dad always found a way to make them all laugh and forget they were even in a fight and they fell back into the family fun they always had. Realising that her eyes were beginning to water, Vanessa sniffed and tried to blink her tears away before Lucy could catch her.

In a few minutes, they reached the doors of the library and Lucy pushed open the doors. Both entered and Vanessa squinted to let her eyes adjust to the slightly dim light setting of the room. That's when her eyes latched onto the shelves and walls that were packed with books. Mouth open, Vanessa didn't even register Lucy calling out for the Professor as she all but ran to the nearest bookshelf and pulled out a volume. Thick and hardbound, the brunette couldn't help but smile at the old book smell that emanated from the slightly yellow pages.

Suddenly, she remembered where she was and flushed furiously as she looked up to see Lucy looking at her with barely controlled mirth in her eyes. "I like books." Vanessa said defensively as she slid the book back in its place in the shelf and walked back to the queen. "I wouldn't have realised." Lucy replied with a cheeky grin as the brunette stuck out her tongue as a reply.

"Ah, Queen Lucy. It's been a while since I've seen you in here." The two women turned to see a short and plump man with a long gray beard; sparkling blue eyes and a kind smile approach them. Lucy grinned, "I apologise Professor. It's been a bit hectic. But I've brought you someone to make up for that delay. May I introduce you to Lady Vanessa D'souza? I believe we told you about her tale last night?"

"Ah, yes, yes. The mystery lady from the modern world. It's wonderful to meet you, my dear. Come, come. Let us sit in my office and speak." The half dwarf gestured behind him and motioned for the two to follow him.

The Professor's office was lit more brightly due to the partially opened curtains and Vanessa saw that any possible surface was covered with books and writing utensils. Used quills, ink wells and papers sat on the desk, the two chairs and some were even wedged in a crevice in the wall. Cornelius apologized for the mess with a blush and began to clear out some space for the two women to sit.

Vanessa and Lucy began to help but all three halted when they heard the clip clop of hooves from the outside hallway. Turning, they saw a satyr cantor towards them and with head bowed, he spoke, "Forgive the interruption, your majesty, learned doctor and dear lady but General Oreius has asked to see Queen Lucy in the war room immediately concerning a slave trade matter in the Long Islands."

"Oh darn it, I completely forgot about that! I'm really sorry Vanessa, but Oreius will get grouchy if I don't see him right away." Seeing Vanessa's incredulous expression the young queen grinned, "I know. I may be the Queen but he did train me and my siblings and he's older than I am so he lords over us a bit. We still adore him anyway. Would you be alright? I'll send Calliope to you so you won't be alone."

Vanessa nodded with a chuckle, "Of course, your highness. I completely understand and would quite appreciate it if you would send Calliope here."

"Very well. I'll send her here on my way to Oreius. I'll see you later…maybe tomorrow, okay? Goodbye Professor, I'll try to stop by soon and do tell Caspian to come meet us as well, instead of just Susan." Lucy quipped with a cheeky grin and with a wave; she walked off with the satyr.

Vanessa watched her with a fond smile and turned when she heard the Professor clear his throat.

"A penny for your thoughts, my dear?" Cornelius asked as he adjusted his glasses over his nose.

Vanessa let out a huff of breath as a laugh as she settled in her seat, "She's got a sort of innocence around her, doesn't she Professor? I mean, she's seen so many wars and bloodshed, yet she maintains an air of purity about her. It's actually kinda nice."

"Yes, that is quite true. Queen Lucy's loyalty and trust in Aslan is what keeps her so pure. She always believed in him and he rewarded that belief with keeping her virtuous."

"Aslan is very rewarding isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. But he can be harsh when it comes to injustice or harm caused to his people and his land. Yet we know he loves us." Cornelius replied as he pulled out a long book and took up a quill dipped in blue ink. "Now, my lady, we must record your tale. Queen Lucy and King Edmund told me of the strange circumstances concerning your arrival into Narnia and of the world you came from originally. I'd be greatly honoured if you would answer the numerous questions I have for you."

Vanessa nodded with a smile and making herself comfortable, she began answering her second round of questions in the day. She answered queries about her life, the changes in technology and its advancement, the linguistics of the culture, the clothes, books and anything that the Professor asked. The half dwarf took notes intensely, not looking up from his book as he scribbled lines and lines of words onto the pages.

Half an hour into the conversation, Vanessa heard a tentative hello come from the library and recognised Calliope's voice. "I'm in the Professor's office Calliope!" She called out, before suddenly remembering something important.

Turning, she spoke, "Professor, I never told Calliope about my real story. I didn't think I was supposed to tell her anything so I didn't. We'll get back to this conversation after dinner if you're free but please play along right now, alright?"

Cornelius nodded in assent, just as Calliope entered and gave the little nymph a quick smile as she walked closer to Vanessa. "I'm sorry, my lady. I was busy in the kitchen and was unable to leave at a moment's notice."

Standing up, Vanessa gave her a smile, "It's quite alright. The Professor and I just finished talking about my idea to apprenticeship myself to him and he's agreed. So now, I am free to focus my time and attention upon other matters. And now, quick introductions are in order. Professor, this is Calliope, my handmaiden and friend. And Calliope, meet Professor Cornelius, Royal Historian of Narnia."

Cornelius inclined his head in form of a bow while Calliope dropped into a bow. When she straightened up, Vanessa spoke, "I will return for my first lesson after dinner Professor. But for now, Calliope and I must be on our way. She has yet to show me the marvels of the land and I am much curious. See you this evening Professor. Have a good day."

The half dwarf nodded and watched with a slight grin as the two women bowed in farewell and left his office. His conversation with Vanessa had shown him that the woman was well-versed and knowledgeable in different subjects and was quite mature for her age. Plus she was quite the sarcastic woman!

Deciding that he wanted to take a nap, Cornelius took off his glasses and took a gulp of the sleeping potion that he always kept handy in his robe. Leaning back in his chair, the Professor had one last thought before sleep claimed him. He didn't know why Vanessa had been brought to Narnia, but he knew that Aslan most definitely had a plan for her.

"So what did you want to do? Visit the markets, see the gardens, tour the palace? We have plenty of time." Calliope asked as she walked down the hallway of Cair Paravel and looked at her companion. Vanessa scrunched her face slightly as she pulled at the hidden corset of her dress before replying, "My room please. I don't want to go anywhere in this dress. I'd rather wear something more comfortable like pants. Do I have any in my wardrobe?"

"I believe you do. There are always some breeches for women should they wish to ride. You can change and then we can leave. I'll change as well."

"Oh, okay. Just drop me off at my room and you can go change. We'll save time."

"Don't worry about me, Vanessa. I want to show you something and this would be the perfect opportunity. Come on, we're almost near your room."

Calliope had a mischievous smile on her face as the two entered Vanessa's room and without another word, began to set out Vanessa's second outfit for the day. Pulling the dress over her head, Vanessa washed her face in the bathroom before taking the handful of clothes from Calliope from behind the door.

She slipped on the slightly baggy blue pants, a cream blouse, socks and black boots and cinched her waist with the given belt. Pulling her hair free of the braid and tying it into a simple ponytail at the nape of her neck, Vanessa grinned at her changed reflection before walking out the washroom.

Hanging her dress back in the armoire, she looked at Calliope who had seated herself on the bed and said, "Well, I'm ready. Now what about that thing you wanted to show me?" Calliope giggled and nodded before getting up and raising her arms. Eyes closed, she began to chant under her breath and Vanessa watched with rapt fascination as her friend's gossamer dress began to shimmer and glow and slowly transformed into a pair of pants and shirt that conformed to the sprite's body.

"Holy…. How did you do that? Woodland magic?"

"Yes. I've only just started my training and this is the best I can do. But when I grow older, then I'll know more. Now come on, we're wasting precious time. We have to walk to the market and I have to pick up a few things as well. We have to take the kitchen shortcut. If we take the long way, we'd have to take horses and tree nymphs don't ride horses."

_'Neither do I.'_ Thought Vanessa as Calliope grinned and hooked arms with her before pulling her out. The nymph kept up an excited chatter all the way to the kitchens but Vanessa's mind was someplace else. Her friend's last comment about horses had brought up a memory that Vanessa didn't really want to remember. Shaking her head, the brunette realised that in the short time she'd been dreaming, they had already reached the kitchens.

The room was brightly lit by small windows all over the wall and wonderful smells assaulted her as she and Calliope steered their way towards the backdoors until they were out the door and into the warm afternoon sunlight.

Within fifteen minutes, the two were stepping foot in the market and were immediately bombarded by hawkers all selling their wares. As they made their way through the bustling marketplace, Calliope handed Vanessa a bagful of coins which contained gold, silver and bronze pieces and explained how the currency worked. They made several stops at different booths picking out preserves, food, clothes (Vanessa found a tailor who promised to send her a new wardrobe full of pants, shirts, vests and belts in a week for four gold pieces) and other trinkets.

It was only several hours later, in the wake of the setting sun that the two women finally left the market and made their way back to the palace. Bidding goodbye to Calliope at the kitchens, Vanessa thanked her for a fun filled afternoon with a tight hug and a promise to meet up the next day before leaving to go to her room.

Keeping her purchases on the bed, Vanessa freshened up a bit and left her room to make her way to the library. Remembering her route from her morning walk with Lucy, the brunette retraced her steps all the way to the library. When she entered, she sighed with relief as the cool air calmed her slightly warm skin. Deciding that the Professor wasn't going to expect her so early, the brunette began to peruse through the numerous volumes that surrounded her.

Picking out a few books about Narnian culture and its history and the history of its neighboring countries, Vanessa made her way to one of the arm chairs near the window and tucking her feet under her, began to read.

And that was where Professor Cornelius found her an hour later, half hour late to meet him and with three books all open and surrounding her hunched form. When his quiet chuckled failed to garner any reaction from the brunette, he cleared his throat loudly which resulted in Vanessa giving an all-out shriek and then sending a very nasty glare in his direction.

Chuckling sheepishly, the Professor pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Sorry, my dear. It was just a bit too hard to resist. It's not very easy to scare most of the people around here, they have very keen ears."

Hand on her heart, Vanessa tried to calm her erratic breathing with a rueful smile, "Ya, ya I know. Sorry about the delay Professor. I was a bit preoccupied."

"Quite understandable. Now, if it would please you, there is someone I'd like for you to meet. Come along."

Jumping up from her seat, the brunette cracked her joints with a pop and joined the Professor who led her to his office. When she entered, she found the same mess that had been there in the morning but a new addition that stood near the desk. And what a gorgeous looking addition it was.

"My Lady, may I introduce you to King Caspian the Fifth, King of Telmar, Lord of Ettinsmoor and Knight of Aslan. Oh and a very good pupil of mine." Cornelius held back a proud smile as he watched Caspian bow in greeting and then kiss Vanessa's outstretched hand.

The King had worn a simple tunic, pant and vest; something that could have been worn by a commoner but his stance boasted someone intimidating and the sword dangling at his side helped that image. But the half dwarf knew that Caspian was nothing but a big softie at heart and was as intimidating as a mouse when he was with his friends.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Vanessa. My Professor has said that you are quite the mystery and I've been waiting to meet you." Vanessa knew that if the female population of her world heard Caspian's accent, they'd probably – no, they would most _definitely _melt in their shoes. But for a reason, Vanessa was quite immune to the effect and only smiled in return.

"It's lovely to meet you too, your majesty. But I have one question for you." Taking Caspian smile as a 'go ahead' she asked with a smirk, "How is it that you know of the mystery that surrounds me? Have I already made such a great name for myself within a day of my arrival or has the Professor spilled my secret?"

Caspian laughed, his brown eyes twinkling, "No, the Professor has not spilled your secret and nor will he ever. He's quite trustworthy, I assure you. It was my fault, I was a just a bit nosy and I found his notes from your afternoon conversation and after reading that, I was quite adamant to meet you. I hope you aren't displeased."

Vanessa gestured for Caspian and the Professor to have a seat before replying, "Of course not. I trust the Professor and if he trusts you, my king, then I will as well." She reached out her hand for a handshake but Caspian shook his head with a grin.

"Not king, just Caspian. My friends call me Caspian and something tells me we will be very good friends. May I have the honor of calling you Vanessa?"

Vanessa grinned back at the man, feeling a sense of camaraderie with him already. Even though he did seem to put up a daunting front, the brunette could still see the hints of mischief and warmth in his eyes. So she nodded and said, "Of course, I'd be delighted if you call me Vanessa."

Then with the slightest bit of hesitation, Vanessa said, "Now, I don't want to seem rude and interrupt this conversation, but I've got to ask." She gave the Professor a sheepish smile, "Could we have dinner? I'm actually starving and very tired from my afternoon excursion."

Cornelius chuckled along with Caspian and with a nod, he clapped his hands twice. And to Vanessa's absolute delight, three plates and goblets appeared out of thin air, bearing warm and steaming delicacies. As soon as the plate was set in front of her, Vanessa wasted no time in spending dinner talking about her world and how magic was adored and wished for and making herself quite comfortable in the midst of two new friends.

Once dinner was done and sleep came calling, the brunette bid goodnight to Caspian and Cornelius and left the library with her books under an arm. Upon entering her room though, Vanessa didn't get ready for bed.

Rather she pulled her hair loose, undressed until she was only in her shirt and tucking herself in the arm chair near the fireplace, she gazed out the window. The night was black but bright and the stars twinkled merrily. Those stars against the black sky gave Vanessa the hope that though she had been thrust into a new world and a new life, things may just work out in her favor with the help of new friends.

**A.N: IT'S DONE! IT'S ACTUALLY AND FINALLY DONE! I'm sorry that Edmund didn't make an appearance here but he will soon. But let's all be happy at seeing Peter, Susan, Cornelius and Caspian finally! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please do drop a review or follow and favorite this story as a birthday present to me! (My b'days on the 3****rd****! ****)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6: Life Goes On

**Chapter 6: Life Goes On**

**A.N: Okay so I know you all hate me and I'm really sorry, but honestly, I think I'm going to breakdown from the stress of school. I'm in grade 11 so other grade 11's understand my pain. I can't promise that updates will be fast but I can promise you that chapter will be nice and long so that it won't seem like I cheated you all. This is a very Edmund centric chapter and I hope you enjoy it. It's one of my favorite chapters but also not just cause there was a whole lotta emotion in this and I had to get it moving quickly. So I'll let you get on with the story…**

**Read, review and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Chronicles of Narnia. It belongs to C. . **

Oreius smirked. That in itself was a feat on its own because the centaur kept his emotions under lock and key when in the face of his recruits and soldiers. But the situation that unrolled itself in front of his eyes was too hilarious for the General to not have a smile on his face.

Standing in the shade of the tent with his hands behind his back, the centaur General could only hope for the wellbeing of the bulky Minotaur as he made its way across the pavilion and towards its much smaller opponent. The half bull-half man creature was five time's his adversary's weight, almost twice the height, wielded two wicked looking swords and had a permanent glare on its face that was enough to cause a new recruit to scamper in fear.

But the Minotaur's opponent was no new recruit, nor was she a coward. For anyone who called Vanessa a coward would soon find his arm in a strong hold and a sword at his neck. And when Oreius heard the Minotaur's words, he found himself feeling quite sorry (not really) for the poor chap.

Leering at his opponent as he propped on his huge sword, the Minotaur growled out his cursed words, "Little girls don't belong on the battlefield. You have only won your previous bouts for the men have felt pity for you. Surrender and save yourself from pain. "

Vanessa only looked at her opponent with a raised eyebrow and gripping her only weapon, a long sword, tightly in her hand she replied, "I don't fear you nor do I fear pain. I am ready."

"Very well, little female. Meet your end." And with a yell, the Minotaur charged at Vanessa, his full weight behind his sword's thrust. Vanessa reacted by simply stepping out of the way and watched as the Minotaur stumbled and fell over his hooves as his target paced away. Getting up with a roar, he tried a head charge again and this time, Vanessa held her ground. She stared down her adversary and matched his strike with her own blade, causing a clang of metal.

Pushing the Minotaur back with her sword, Vanessa began to block and duck each strike sent her way. Only when her adversary was rasping for breath, did the brunette go on the offensive. Twirling her sword above her head, she lunged and fought the Minotaur causing cuts and wounds to bleed upon him.

Swirling away from his blade (the other one had been knocked out of his hand); Vanessa brought her sword sharply on his armoured back and brought him to the ground. Kicking away his sword, the brunette put a foot on the Minotaur's chest and brought her sword down just shy of the creature's neck.

"Yield. Attempt to resist and I will not hesitate to show you just how much blood I am willing to spill. Do you yield?" Vanessa's eyes were cold and unwavering and the Minotaur knew that he had been defeated. When the words, "I yield." spilled from his mouth, Vanessa stepped away from him and let the Minotaur stagger to his feet just as Oreius cantered onto the pavilion.

"Lady Vanessa has won this bout and many more. Does anyone decree that she has done so by no skill of her own and by pity of others?" No one answered and Oreius leveled the Minotaur with a look as he came to stand by Vanessa. "She is a warrior of every right and will be treated as such. She has skill, strength and is a formidable opponent. Remember this and you will fare well against her. You are all dismissed now. We shall reconvene tomorrow at noon."

As the courtyard began to empty, Oreius sent the Minotaur to a healing tent and turned to Vanessa with a barely concealed smile. "I will not deny this. I enjoyed every moment of that bout and I meant every word I said. You have become a great warrior in the past 9 months and have borne many obstacles to get here."

"Thank you, General. But I'm still not a great warrior. I'm no good at archery and I have a long way to go." Vanessa replied as she began to follow the centaur into the castle and towards her room. In the few months she had spent at Cair Paravel, Vanessa had memorised the routes to most of the places she frequented.

Oreius gave her a smile as they neared her room, "As true as that may be, dear one, you have faced more than others. You are younger and weaker than them for they are magical creatures and you are human. Yet you have done well. The Kings and Queens will be most pleased to hear of your progress as I will tell them tonight when I join them in dinner. Will we have you for company?"

"I'm afraid not, General. Calliope has already sought my company tonight to regale me with tales of Narnia."

"I see. And she doesn't suspect that you are not from Telmar?"

"No, not yet. And I will not tell her until the time is right. Now I must take your leave General. I may have won my bouts but I am not without bruises."

Oreius quirked a smile at that and nodded, "Of course. Good night my lady. Merry dreams."

"Thank you General. Good night."

And with a wave, Vanessa went into her room, closed her door and promptly collapsed on her bed. Two minutes later, Calliope entered and when she saw Vanessa on the bed, the nymph laughed as she walked towards the brunette. "How was training?"

"Brutal. I just want to get out of this armour and take a bath. Help me would you?" Vanessa slid off the bed and began to unbuckle her breastplate and Calliope grinned as she helped with the shoulder pads and knee coverings, "Well, it's definitely better than the first time you went to train. Remember the bruises?"

Vanessa only winced as she remembered her first day of training. She'd damn near collapsed on the courtyard itself but a satyr recruit helped her to her room and she had spent the rest of the day having salves rubbed over her battered body. Thankfully, she had come far from those days and though she still became exhausted from the rigorous regimes Oreius put them through every day, Vanessa found that she was becoming better and better every month.

Calliope pushed Vanessa towards the direction of the bathroom when the brunette was finally stripped of her chainmail and coverings and said that she'd bring them some food while the latter was bathing. Vanessa reminded her to send the armour back to the armoury before walking into the warm bathroom and gently eased herself into the hot soapy water. A groan slipped past her lips as the water seeped into her muscles, gently soothing them and causing a relaxed calm to take over her body.

Knowing Cali (as she had taken to calling her nymph friend) would take time to get back to the room, Vanessa placed her head against the towel propped up on the end, slid her eyes shut and let her thoughts travel back to the time she had passed in Narnia.

It hadn't been easy settling down in a different country; to learn a different culture and understand the new rules. But while the road had been bumpy, Vanessa found that she could count on her new friends to help her along the way. Professor Cornelius helped her understand the culture, Caspian would often teach her about Telmar and the surrounding countries and Lucy would teach her the royal etiquette.

Peter had followed through with his promise of talking to Oreius and two days later Vanessa was being introduced to General Oreius. Quite immediately she had realized that while the centaur was an intimidating presence and a strict teacher, he also had a soft spot for the royals and for anyone loyal to them. When he had heard about Vanessa's request to train and defend herself, Oreius had offered to teach her one on one so that she wouldn't feel inferior to the other recruits. Vanessa had politely declined but had thanked the general profusely and had made it a point to do her best so as to show him that she didn't need to be singled out.

So the centaur had agreed and Vanessa was thrust into the painful life of being a recruit. She staggered into her room each night sporting bruises, pulled muscles and sprained bones. But she kept on training and four months later, found that she was a natural at a sword. The long weapon felt right in her hand as she swung it around and her natural instincts came into play when a duel was presented.

So yes, Vanessa could now defend herself with a sword. But as good as she was with a sword, _that_ was how bad she was at archery. Her arrow never once found its target and once or twice it almost pierced her instructor or a recruit.

Suddenly the brunette was jolted out of her thoughts by a door opening. She blinked open her eyes and found Calliope placing a towel, a pair of pants and a tank top on the counter before smiling at the woman and leaving.

Vanessa grinned and getting out of the tepid water, she began to dry herself and dress. She pulled the tank top over her head, marvelling at the soft comfort of the fabric and the infinite stitches of the palace mice.

Rubbing her hair with the towel (it had grown long in the nine months she had spent here), Vanessa walked out to the aroma of warm meat pies and chicken and the sight of Calliope stoking the large fire. Grinning at the nymph, the woman took the offered pie and sitting cross legged on the bed, she prepped herself for a night of Narnian tales and laughs with a woman who was more her sister than friend.

-  
_**One Week Later**_

Edmund felt his lips part in a chuckle as he watched Vanessa pull back the bow and let loose the arrow, only for it to land a few feet away from her. Seeing her chuck the bow down in a fit of anger and cursing quite loudly at the twilight sky, the young King moved in for damage control. He didn't blame her of course; she _had_ missed 20 consecutive shots in the last 15 minutes and _**no**_ Edmund had _**not**_ been there watching her! The very nerve of suggesting such a thing!

Strolling quietly onto the field, Edmund coughed to announce his presence and was rewarded with the woman whirling around, her long hair flying about and a blush blossoming across her cheeks. Oh, good Aslan, did she even _know_ how fast that made his heart beat? The woman was going to kill him with her shy glances and small smiles during the regrettably few instances they'd met since her arrival in Cair Paravel.

Forcing his heart to slow down, Edmund smiled, "Would you like some help?"

Vanessa only snorted dejectedly as she looked down at the bow, "You can try but you should know that Oreius tried _and_ failed so I doubt it would help. I absolutely suck at archery; the stupid arrow just doesn't hit the target.

Edmund was quick to reassure her, "General Oreius and I have different ways of going about training recruits. His way may not have worked but it doesn't mean mine won't either. It's true that archery isn't your strongest suit but I have heard that you are quite the fighter with a sword. Honestly, I am looking forward to engaging you in a bout." And damn if Vanessa's answering smile didn't make him feel on top of the world.

"All I require from you is your trust. My sister taught me well so it'll be fine. So if you trust me, knock your arrow and take your stance."

Vanessa still looked slightly hesitant but nodded and knocking her arrow, she pulled the bow tight as the arrow stared straight ahead. Of course, whether it would fly straight or not was a completely different matter.

Taking a deep breath, Edmund moved behind Vanessa and slowly pushed down on her elbow and let his other hand grasp the one holding the bow. If he seemed calm to Vanessa on the outside, it was the complete opposite with his insides which were a jumble of nerves due to his close proximity to the woman.

He murmured for her to relax as he felt Vanessa's muscles tense under his arm but cursed himself for not being able to do the same. Because damn it- it was so _damn_ hard; what with her warm back encased within his arms.

"Relax." Edmund whispered again and this time he forced himself to breathe deeply as he watched Vanessa's eyes steel with resolve. "Concentrate. The bow is a part of you, just as the sword is an extension of your arm. Now, breathe in and release." Edmund felt Vanessa's muscles relax under his hand and taking in a lungful of air, she let go of the arrow.

With bated breath, the two watched as the arrow flew straight and hit the red bull's eye with a loud 'thwack'. It took a second for Vanessa's brain to register the long brown arrow quivering in the bull's eye before whooping with joy and whirling around to face Edmund whose arms were still loosely hung around her waist, "Oh my GOD! Did you _see_ that? I HIT IT! I actually _hit_ it! Just…oh my god…. thank you!" And without another thought about the possible repercussions, Vanessa dropped her bow and throwing her arms around Edmund's neck, she pulled him into a hug.

Edmund froze at the same second that Vanessa did. The brunette woman pulled back, cheeks blazing and eyes wide as she stammered out an apology, "Oh my go… I'm so sorry. Forgive me, your highness. I…I forgot my place…I'm-"

Edmund cut her off, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as well, "It's alright, truly it is. You simply caught me off guard. It's really alright."

Vanessa nodded tersely, still feeling completely humiliated. Seriously, it was bad enough that she liked the King, but of course, she _had _to go and make herself look like an idiot in front of him. Every time she saw the King, Vanessa felt her heart beat faster and a tiny pit of butterflies would make itself known in her stomach. No one knew about her attraction to her King but she suspected that Cali knew; based on the sly looks she received from the nymph anytime she saw Edmund around.

Suddenly, she heard Edmund clearing his throat and blushed when she realized that she had zoned out. She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't catch what you said."

"It's alright. I just… well… Lucy said that in the nine months that you've been here, you have not been able to see the beauty that Narnia has to offer, and well, um.. I have to go to the Western Wood on official business tomorrow and I thought that… well…."

And here, Vanessa saw Edmund's face darken with a blush and a hesitant look crossed his eyes, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on my trip? I would be happy to show you the sights and we could also meet Mr. Tumnus if you'd like, but of course you could say no, I'm not ordering you or anything and…I'm making myself look like a fool right now, aren't I?" Edmund cut off with an embarrassed chuckle at the sight of Vanessa's grin.

"Just a little bit." She teased before letting a shy smile overtake her tan features, "But, I would love to accompany you on your visit. I've just been busy trying to settle myself in Narnia that I never got to see it properly. So, thank you for inviting me."

And despite not seeing the true beauty of Narnia, Vanessa would have bet anyone that Edmund's smile would have shadowed the magnificence of the country. Beaming back at him, the two made their way towards the armoury at the end of the field to drop off their weapons. They had just entered Cair Paravel when Edmund spoke, "I almost forgot, my lady. Would you prefer to ride a mare or stallion tomorrow?"

Immediately, Vanessa felt herself freeze. "Aren't we going to take a chariot there or something? Why do we have to ride?"

"Because using a chariot would be ostentatious and horses is the most sensible and fastest option to get there. Is…is something the matter, my lady? Are you alright?" Concern flooded Edmund as he took in Vanessa's tense form and the tremors in her hands. Just as he reached out for her, Vanessa backed away from him, an apology written all over her face.

"Forgive me… but I…I can't go with you tomorrow. I...I just can't…I-I'm so sorry." And with that, she turned and ran away from him, leaving a stunned King in her wake. His first instinct was to run after her but before he could take a step, common sense kicked in. In the few seconds' view he had of Vanessa's face, she seemed distraught and Edmund knew that she wouldn't want to speak to anyone at that moment so it was logical to leave her alone.

But distraught people had the tendency to do stupid things; Edmund knew that himself and not wanting any harm to come to the woman, he turned and ran out the castle with another destination in mind.

Vanessa had barely shut and locked the door behind her before her knees buckled under her and she fell to the floor. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to pull herself together. Her chest began to heave with her inability to breathe and her heart felt like it was being plunged with a dozen daggers and she thanked whatever spirit was up there that Calliope had taken the week off to visit old friends. With blind eyes, Vanessa struggled with a gold chain around her neck and pulled it away to get to the locket.

Trembling fingers undid the clasp and Vanessa resisted the urge to completely breakdown as she took in the miniature portrait of her smiling family. The necklace had been in her jeans pocket since the clasp had broken and a few days after her recovery, Lucy had given it to her in a wooden box, with a new clasp and a sad smile.

Every time she felt completely lost or an over whelming sense of loneliness, Vanessa would take out the locket and stare at the picture. In this new world, it was the only thing that reminded her of home, of the family and the love she had lost. Even though it had almost been a year since their death, the pain was still fresh and in order to cope, Vanessa refused to do anything that reminded her of her family.

Pulling her arms tighter over her knees, Vanessa dropped her head into her lap, wishing more than anything that the pain would go away. She didn't want to forget, because to forget her family would be unthinkable; all she wanted was for the pain to numb. She was so caught up in her misery that she didn't register a pair of boots quietly land on the balcony and softly push open the door.

Edmund ran towards the balcony near Lucy's room and grinned at the sight of the creeper that made its way to Vanessa's room. With nimble fingers and a few years of experience, Edmund scaled the vine and swung himself onto the balcony. He hesitated for a few seconds, not really knowing how to proceed from this point onwards. His main intention was to get to Vanessa but now that he was here, he had no clue as to what to do when he met the distressed woman.

Taking a deep breath, the King peeked into the room and felt his heart break at the sight of the woman in front of him. Her ponytail was a mess with pieces of hair falling down her neck and her fingers clutched an open locket that he recognised as a gold necklace. Moving into the room quietly, Edmund closed the balcony door and walked towards the crying brunette.

Coming close to her, Edmund went down on his haunches and hesitantly put a hand on her arm with a soft, "Vanessa?" Immediately Vanessa's head shot up and Edmund felt his heart break a little more at the red rimmed eyes and the absolute sorrow in her eyes. And suddenly he knew what to do.

"Come here. It'll be okay." He slowly pulled Vanessa into his arms, letting her weight push him down to his butt. Arranging the two of them against the door, Edmund let his arms encircle the brunette and stroked her back soothingly as Vanessa griped his shirt tight and cried against it. He didn't know what exactly had made the woman cry but Edmund was sure, it was something he had said.

Question was: _what_ did he say?

A few minutes later, Vanessa's sobs had subsided into hiccups and her deathly grip on Edmund's shirt had melted into a soft grasp. Hooking one hand around her waist, Edmund hoisted the both of them off the floor and led Vanessa to the big armchair near her fireplace. Setting her on the chair, he poured her a glass of water from the bedside pitcher and held it out to her silently, waiting for her to take it before going down to his knees in front of her.

Edmund watched her gulp the water down and took it from her when she was done. Vanessa didn't meet his eyes, rather opting to watch the roaring flames in the fireplace. Edmund let out a quiet sigh and opened his mouth to break the silence but was cut off by Vanessa's soft voice, "Your majesty –"

"Edmund."

"What?" Vanessa looked at him in confusion as he gave her a sad smile. "Call me Edmund please."

Vanessa was silent for a minute before, "Edmund, I wanted to apologize for my actions. It was rude and I was wrong to run away without an explanation."

"I will forgive you, if you will forgive me, my lady-"

"It's Vanessa, not my lady. I call you Edmund as per your request and you call me Vanessa as per mine. And why are you apologising? You did nothing wrong."

"Because I said something to offend you. I don't know what I said, but it has hurt you and for that I am sincerely sorry."

Vanessa felt something within her tingle at Edmund's heartfelt apology and also felt guilt filling her up. "Edmund, you had no way to know what would offend me. And truly you did not. It really is my fault and you…you should know why I ran away."

Edmund looked at her uncertainly, not wanting her to say anything if it made her feel comfortable and said so. Vanessa shook her head, wanting to get the story out.

She waited until he was on the other armchair and began to speak, "After my family died, I felt lost. For seventeen years, I had people to protect and love me and in a day, I lost them all. I was alone and scared and never had to face the death of a loved one before. So the only way for me to cope was to shut myself away from anything my parents and brother loved. I didn't sing, I didn't draw, I even began to hate meal times."

"In the year that followed though, I managed to let myself enjoy music without wanting to breakdown and cry and for the most part, I've been able to keep myself together. The only thing that truly destroys me is horses."

Vanessa looked up to Edmund's face to see him looking confused and gave him a sad smile, "I used to live out in the country and there used to be a horse farm near my home. Ever since I was young, my father and I would go to that farm every week and he would set me on a horse and lead me down the trail. As I grew older, we would take two horses and ride down the trails every week and it became a ritual for the both of us."

"From my entire family, I was the closest to my father and after his death, I couldn't even bear to look at a horse, let alone ride one. It felt like I was cheating him to go riding without him and it physically hurt to see the animals. For some reason I felt that if I did ride, I was going to forget all the memories I had of my dad and create new ones without him and I didn't want that. I haven't ridden in a year and I don't plan on. It's the main reason why I haven't left Cair Paravel to see the sights. I'm afraid of forgetting my father."

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Edmund spoke, "May I tell you something Vanessa?" She looked at him and nodded. "Did you know that I never said goodbye to my mother? The last time I saw her was at a train station when we had to leave to go to Professor Diggory's home out in the country. She tried to kiss me and I turned away because I was angry at her for sending us away instead of keeping us near her. I was angry at her, angry at my father, at Peter and I took it out on her by never saying I love you or goodbye."

Edmund got off the armchair and moved towards the balcony, gazing at the Narnian sky, the land which he had pledged to protect. He sighed, feeling tears prickling at the corner of his brown eyes, remembering the absolute despair he had felt a few days after being crowned King.

"Do you know how devastating that can be to a young child after learning that he's never going to see his mother again? That the woman who gave birth to him is now technically dead? If you don't, then believe me; it's…hard….it's...very hard. I already hated myself for betraying my siblings and Aslan, even though everyone made it abundantly clear that I was forgiven; but that feeling of guilt never left me. And then I learnt that I was never going back to England and that I would never see my parents again and it just…destroyed me. I shut down on myself at 13 years of age and I spent hours wallowing in grief."

Edmund's voice threatened to crack but he willed it not to. It didn't, but his grief was revealed by a wetness down his cheek that he recognized as tears. "I refused to look at Susan because she reminded me of my mother, I didn't eat because it reminded me of family meal times and I hated every time someone tried to protect me or shower me with affection because it was reminiscent of the last time I ever saw my mother."

Vanessa had been sitting in her chair, her heart aching with the pain that Edmund felt and when she saw a tear trail down his cheek, she got up, walked over to him and hesitantly took his hand in her own. Edmund unconsciously squeezed the hand, feeling his pain slightly numb and he turned to her. "Do you know how I got better? Aslan came to me. A week after my self-imposed breakdown, I was in my room and suddenly he was there, standing near my bed. I just fell into him and he let me cry into his mane and I told him how I felt. And then he told me something that I have cherished till date. "

"What did he say?"

Edmund let a soft smile play out on his lips before answering, "He told me that people only die when we forget them. That if we want to remember them and keep them alive in our memories, we must do the things they did and that they loved and in that way, we would always think of them. So I offer you the Lion's advice Vanessa. Do not believe that you will forget your father by doing something the both of you loved. Believe that he will be with you as you do it."

Seeing that Vanessa had a protest forming on her lips, Edmund kissed her hand and said quietly, "I will postpone my trip for two days to give you time to think on it. I know the Lion will help you."

Edmund gently let go of her hand and walked to her door, opening it and stepped out into the hall. But then he stopped and looked at Vanessa who was still at the balcony. "Trust yourself and trust in the Lion's judgement. All He does is for a reason and He will show you the right way. It's not the easy way but it is the right way. Dream well my lady." And with that, he shut the door, walked into his room and flopped on his chair. The young King rubbed a hand over his face tiredly and looked up to the giant banner of Aslan that hung over his fireplace.

"Take care of her Aslan. She needs you, just as I did and just as I always will. Help her overcome her fear. Help her to believe." He whispered; hope alight in his eyes and faith burning in his heart.

His prayer was met with silence but somehow, Edmund knew Aslan had heard.

For two days, Vanessa didn't come out of her room.

Lucy went in once to check up on her but came back in ten minutes citing that no one was allowed inside and arranged for food and water to be sent to the room. It was never completely consumed and this bothered Lucy but she was powerless to do anything. When Edmund asked her what she had seen in her ten minutes, Lucy only said that Vanessa sat near the fireplace on the floor and stared at the flames listlessly.

Edmund wanted nothing more than to barge into Vanessa's room and take care of her but he had a feeling that it wouldn't work, so he pushed his anxiety to the back and fought bouts with Oreius and Peter to relieve his tension.

Now two days later, he was in the stables by himself, fixing a saddle over Philip and placing food in the satchel bags that hung near his horse. He had just finished checking Philip's horse shoes when he heard a timid cough behind him. Dusting his pants off, Edmund turned to see a red eyed but nonetheless refreshed Vanessa standing in front of him. She was dressed in her standard outfit of cream pants, a beige blouse and a brown vest. Her dark hair was half braided at the top, leaving the rest of it to flow down to her shoulders.

She sent him a shy smile as she looked at the horse next to him, "Good morning your majesty."

"Good morning, my lady. How…how are you feeling?"

"I've been better but…um…I have come to a decision." Vanessa began to fidget, her hands twisting in the folds of her shirt. Edmund said nothing but waited for her to continue. If she was about to say what he thought she was about to say, the King didn't want to hurry her or make her uncomfortable.

"I'd like to… to come with you. That is if the offer is still open?"

Edmund felt a grin burst onto his face but schooled it into a smile. "Of, course it is. Here, may I introduce you to Philip, my friend and the voice of reason when I get over my head at times. Philip, this is lovely lady Vanessa I told you about."

Vanessa smiled as she took the hand Edmund offered her and came into the large stall but as she came closer to the horse, Edmund felt her hand tense and a spark of fear crossed her eyes. Immediately, Edmund rubbed his thumb over her hand and whispered, "It's okay. Believe."

Vanessa looked at him for a second before taking a deep breath and smiling at the patient steed, she inclined her head in greeting, "It is a pleasure to meet you Philip."

"An honor as well, my lady. The King has told me much about you."

"All good I hope?" Vanessa asked with a smile as she came closer to the horse. Her heart began to beat harder and Vanessa felt a pit of unease twist in her stomach. But she slammed a wall down on them, opting to focus on the presence of Edmund behind her and calming smell of the equestrian animals around her. She raised a slightly trembling hand and gently put it on the chestnut brown horse's muzzle and immediately Philip nuzzled at the gesture.

And for some reason, the fear in her stomach began to numb and Vanessa stared into the dark brown eyes of the animal. "I used to have a horse, you know?" She started softly. "He was a dark brown stallion named Wind because every time I rode him, it felt like I was flying. I used to love riding but I haven't for a year so I'm scared. Do you think I need to be afraid?"

"I think that you should do what your heart has told you to do my lady." Philip murmured back with a gentle smile directed at her. Vanessa smiled back and turned around when she heard Edmund call her.

"It seems like you're comfortable with him, my lady so I insist that you ride Philip. I'll take another horse. I shall be back momentarily." And the King was gone before Vanessa could protest. The woman sighed and looked at the horse once again, "Do you know my real story, Philip?"

"I do, my lady and I understand. If you feel ready, you may mount me. There is nothing to fear."

Vanessa took a deep breath and looked to the floor. That had been the same five words she had heard in her room during her two day isolation. It had been full of warmth and richness and Vanessa had dropped the pitcher of water she had been holding as the words blew around her. Because in that second, Vanessa knew _exactly _who was talking to her.

She was shaken out of her musings by the clopping of hooves and turned to see Edmund leading a milk chocolate mare towards the entrance of the stables. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly. Vanessa looked at him once, then at Philip and then at her hands and when she looked back at Edmund, she nodded.

She took a hold of the reins and slowly led Philip out of his stall and past the others to the stable entrance. Edmund came to stand next to her and quietly mounted his horse, grasping the reins gently. He looked down at Vanessa, her hands turning white as she pulled them into fists before she turned and looked at Philip's side. Putting her hands on the horn and cantle of the saddle, Vanessa slipped a foot into the stirrup and gracefully pulled herself up and over the seat with an ease that suggested she had been doing it for a long time.

A short breath spilled from her and her hands grasped the reins tightly before she quietly requested Philip to move. The horse complied with her wishes and began a light walk. On top of him, Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the familiar sensation of a horse's body moving between her legs. She subconsciously nudged him with her feet, urging him into a cantor and suddenly all her terror vanished.

Her eyes shot open as a sensation of calm and clarity over took her and Vanessa fell back into the ease of a rider, her body shifting comfortably over Philip, her hands loosening the reins a bit and a small amazed smile lit her face. She turned around to look at Edmund who had followed her and his eyebrow rose up at the smile. He gave her a questioning look and Vanessa answered, "I remember. And I am never going to forget."

Vanessa turned back to face the open Narnian sky and closing her eyes, she let her hand seek out the locket of her family and taking a deep breath, the brunette leant forward, whispered something into Philip's ear before yelling behind her, "See if you can catch up Edmund!"

And with that, she was off. Edmund had a second to comprehend a _holy crap_, what the _hell_ just happened? – before he let a joyful smile cover his face and he urged his mare into a gallop. He caught up with Vanessa, feeling his heart burst with emotion as she laughed, her eyes alight with pure joy.

Vanessa grinned at the wind whipping at her hair and the feeling of being airborne as she pushed Philip to go as fast he could. The feeling of his lean body moving under her, the sound of his galloping hooves and the pure adrenaline that came with riding gave her a feeling of joy and achievement that she hadn't felt in the longest of times. When she finally pulled at the reins to bring him to a stop, her hair was a mess, there were slight splatters of mud on her clothes and her face but Vanessa couldn't care less.

She jumped down with a laugh and threw her arms around Philip's neck, "Thank you Philip! Oh, that was wonderful and so amazing. I can't believe I stopped riding!"

"Neither can I because holy _hell_, that was fast!" Edmund intervened as he brought his mare to a stop next to her. He got down, rubbing his hands together, trying to get the blood flow normal again. "It's as if you never stopped riding because that was- oof.."

Edmund was cut off by Vanessa's arms being thrown around his neck and her face being buried in his neck. He immediately held onto her waist as a smile stretched across his face. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for believing in me and trusting me. For making me realize my mistake."

Edmund pulled away from her slightly, in order to look at Vanessa's brown eyes, "I never did any of that. That was Aslan's doing."

"True, but if it weren't for your words, I never would have tried to hear Him. Now, thanks to you, I feel closer to my father. I never should have stopped riding."

"It's alright. You've corrected your mistake now haven't you?"

Vanessa nodded with a smile and pulled Edmund in a hug once again. "You can ride Philip again. I'll take the mare." Vanessa stepped out of his arms and patting Philip on the nose she made to move forward but suddenly stopped and turned to look at the King again.

Without a second's warning, she moved in and kissed Edmund's cheek before leaning back with a shy smile and running towards the mare. In a few seconds, she was on top of the chocolate horse and had galloped away, her hair flying behind her.

Edmund was in shock, his fingers on his cheek which was still tingling from the feel of Vanessa's lips against it. "Philip?" he called weakly.

"Yes, my King?" the horse answered with a chuckle. He knew about his liege's affections towards the woman and was sure that Vanessa's action towards the King was likely to leave Edmund in a dither.

"That woman is going to _kill_ me!" The King groaned out and Philip couldn't help it; he threw his head back and laughed in his horsey way, before letting his rider back onto his back and galloping after the woman.

And on a cliff far away, a pair of evil green eyes, watched the two riders with joy on their faces and hope in their hearts and a cruel smile appeared the creature's face, "Enjoy your happiness while you can. It will not last long." With a twist of smoke, the apparition was gone.

**A.N: And it's done! You guys like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! The story is really going to move ahead in terms of enemies and such so I hope you keep on reviewing and making this story a hit. :D**

**See you lovelies soon!**


End file.
